Raider
The Raider is a unit of the Serpent Clan. Overview Life amongst the Serpent is not easy, and there are some who - by virtue of laziness, misfortune, or general unpleasantness - find no craft or trade by which to earn a living. These embittered men often become cruel Raiders, whose trademark is to pillage remote towns by night, then set them ablaze to distract pursuers. Spying out enemies through tangled forests is second nature to a Raider. Intelligent Serpent generals find uses for such men, pressing them into service in exchange for pardoning their crimes. Brandishing torches and lanterns, they are unsuited to single combat, but matchless at reducing enemy fortresses to cinders. Usage The Raider is a very agile unit, he pays up for his weak health with an incredible speed and rate of fire. Damage upgraded, 2 or 3 men, can wreck havoc upon an enemy village as along as it isn't raining. Also despite their frail looks, they are decent melee fighters as long as the enemy unit doesn't deal cutting damage or the enemy uses Blunt or Magical weapons, which the Raider resists very well. In a good player's hands, with precise micro- control, raiders are can be a serious threat. The best use for them is harassing your enemy throughout the game, during the serious fights, that usually keep players distracted. While the principal army fights the enemy, raiders can sneak into the enemy base and burn some important buildings. Their battle gear also befits their elusive nature, the Caltrops battle gear can be useful providing a quick cover for an escape and can be very devastating in narrow paths while the Brush Fire battle gear can burn down any trees that can be used as potential ambush spots, they can also be used to devastate the enemy clan's rice fields, even more devastating if it takes a long time to grow new rice. Battle Gear Notes * After acquiring the "Magnesium Torches" upgrade, a single raider is able to burn down buildings on his own. Trivia * The Raider is the only Tier-2 fighter with less Health (210) than either of his predecessors: Swordsman & Musketeer (240). * The Raider was originally named Bandit, and conversely, the Bandit was originally named Raider. It's unknown why their names later got swapped. * Confusingly, the Swordsman was also once named Bandit. * According to the data file Battle Realms.dat, the Raider's Innate Ability is originally Pillage (No. 101), yet Pillage's effect is completely scrapped and so Pillage does nothing. Presumably, just like the Bandit who can loot enemies' corpses, the Raider could also pillage enemies' buildings' ruins, for resources - befitting the Raider's quote about burning & plundering enemies' properties. Gallery Serpent Raider.jpg|Raider Concept Art Raider 2.jpg|Raider Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Goin' "'' *''"Right now!"'' *''"O-kay!"'' *''"Can I burn something?"'' *''"Fire it up!"'' *''"Yes!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Oh, yes!"'' *''"Blazing torches"'' *''"Let's play with fire!"'' *''"Fun with fire!"'' *''"Try not to get burnt!"'' *''"Consider it torched!"'' *''"Feel the Serpent's fire!"'' Quotes (Kills) * "Fiery death!" * "Fire is so pretty!" * "BURN! (laugh)" * "Burn!" * "Burn away!" * "Die!" * "Die! Die!" Quotes (Heal) * "Ahh.... Healing" Quotes (Death) *''"No.. more.. fun....."'' *''"Burning.....out....."'' Category:Serpent Unit Category:Missile Unit Category:Siege Unit